Where in the World is Alpha?
Where in the World is Alpha? is the eighth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Alpha disappears, and his friends search the city for him while trying to keep civilians from realizing that Zeo Ranger 6 is missing. Synopsis The Rangers bring the unconscious Alpha back to the Power Chamber and lay him on the medical table. They talk about how Alpha awoke, although with a different appearance. Alpha wakes up and is sad about what happened, but Kim sharply tells him that he can't let "that monster" take away the ones he loves. Alpha is startled, but relents, agreeing that she is right. That night, as Alpha sleeps, he begins to glow with golden light, then sits up and says the Machine Empire's name in Japanese. Kimberly awakens shortly afterwards and finds Alpha's bed empty. She runs through the street in her civilian form, frantically searching for Alpha, but only hears the elusive sound of a harp melody. Zordon teleports Kim back to her chambers, fast asleep; he says that he will search for Alpha and for Kim to go back to sleep. The next morning at the Power Chamber, Zordon calls Alpha down to breakfast and finds him still in bed. With a muffled voice, he says that he will be down soon. He wakes up and joins the other Rangers for breakfast, but mysteriously vanishes in a beam of golden light as soon as he finishes eating. After breakfast, near the medical table, the Rangers talk about Alpha's disappearance. Zordon says that they need to search for the harp music Kimberly heard the previous night, and the Rangers play paper-rock-scissors to determine who will stay behind to watch the Power Chamber. Billy loses. In the meantime, Kimberly and the others run through the streets, frantically searching for Alpha. The Rangers race through the city. As Alpha enters the Machine Palace, he finds Archerina waiting for him there. She tells the Edenite prince that the Empire has been waiting to recruit a fellow robot into their ranks, when he will gain everything his electronic heart ever desired; Alpha tells her that she is delusional, and that it will take more than that to convince him that humans are the real problem. Gasket is at first bewildered but changes the subject and motions toward a liquid crystal screen on the wall, saying that once the Earth is conquered and the Power Rangers are blasted into molecules, Prince Alpha and his girlfriend Delta can rule the world. Gasket shows the prince footage of his friends' occasional destruction. Convinced, he agreed to learn more of the Rangers' evil. Kimberly is still searching when she suddenly hears the harp music. She calls the others on her communicator and they come running to join her. They also hear the music, but can't tell where it is coming from. Alpha, now completely brainwashed like before, says that he wants to destroy the Rangers, because their very existence will bring about the destruction of the universe. Quotes *'Emily': Man, look at that. Tommy's really flying. ---- *'Sprocket': What are you talking about? ---- *'Sprocket': Oh, yeah. Well, what can you do? ---- *'Kat': What happened he's gone? *'Jason': Oh, man. Come on. *'Kat': There's no sign of him. *'Jason': He's not here, Kat. This is really, really weird. *'Kat': I got a pretty good idea what happened to him. ---- *'Jason': This doesn't make any sense to him. *'Kat': We better call Zordon. Zordon, this is Kat. Tommy just disappeared in the lake. We can't find him anywhere. ---- *'Alpha 5': Don't worry, Kat. We'll find him. *'Kat': I hope so, Alpha. ---- *'Jason': Go ahead, Zordon. ---- *'Jason': We better get back to the Power Chamber. ---- *'Alpha 5': It appears Tommy was teleport on Earth. ---- *'Kat': Then, how are we suppose to find him? ---- *'Monster': What are those Pesky Power Rangers are up to anyway? *'Sprocket': Looks like you're gonna mess up with your plan. ---- *'Monster: Oh, really? Not if I anything to say about it. Cogs, get to work. *'Kat': Cogs. ---- *(Pink Zeo Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger and Cogs are fighting each other) *'Gold Zeo Ranger': You guys are really know how to ruined the day at the beach. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': I'm gonna hold on to this scanner. No! Jason! *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Kat! Coming! Are you alright? *'Pink Zeo Ranger': I'm okay. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Oh, man. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Jason, the scanner was damage by the Cogs during the attack. What are we going to do? *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I don't know. Well, hopefully Alpha could fix it. ---- *'Bulk': Alright, Skull, hold on tight. ---- *'Kat': That things just attack Tommy's uncle, John. *'Jason': Alpha, send the other rangers to the lake. *'Alpha 5': Right, Jason. Then, I'll keep working on the scanner. *'Kat': Please, hurry, Alpha. ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Oh, no. Do you think their alright? *'Green Zeo Ranger'': Their stunned. Their be okay. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Oh, yeah? *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Their okay. Lets go. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': You better just cool off your jets, pal. Becaue, you're the only one here to suck. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Where is he? ---- *'Green Zeo Ranger': What's it doing? *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Whoa. Everything spinning. Spray is getting to me. *'Monster': Have some more. ---- *'Sprocket': I know these guys. ---- *'Pink Zeo Ranger': No! *'Green Zeo Ranger': Kat, no! *'Pink Zeo Ranger': What about Tommy?' *'Green Zeo Ranger': We've gotta regroup. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Everyone, ready to teleport? ---- *'All': Teleporting now! ---- *'Alpha 5': I design this vaporizer with special chemicals. ---- *'Kat': So how's the scanner coming along, Alpha? ---- *'Sprocket': I'd try to tell you. ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': We've gotta have the zords to fight this guy. *'Green Zeo Ranger': Alpha, we need Tommy here before we can activate the zords. What do we do? *'Alpha 5': Rangers, I've devise a remote unit much like the one from the Ninja Megazord. I believe it will activate Super Zeo Zord IV. But it will work for now. *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Way to go, Alpha. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Thanks, Alpha. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Alright, great. *'Alpha 5': Activating now. Oh, I hope this works. *'Green Zeo Ranger': Great. Zeo Zords on the way. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Yes! *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I'll catch up. Good luck. *'Monster': I got something to tell you, Rangers. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I call in the power of the Pyramidas now! *'Sprocket': It's not fair. ---- *'Sprocket': There, there. Pull it together, Gasket. We'll get those Power Rangers yet. ---- *'Kat': Alpha, did we get enough energy? ---- *'Kat': What do you mean? Notes *Delta pilots the Super Zeozords and the Red Battlezord by remote control in this episode, becoming the first Delta robot to pilot Zords. Alpha 5 would do so later on in Space: Revisited's "Satellite Search" and "The Impenetrable Web". *This episode is likely named after the popular computer game, Where In The World is Carmen Sandiego?, of which an animated adaptation ran on Fox Kids. *Billy does not appear in a later part of this episode as he is helping Trey with the unification process. *The storyline continues in "Machine King for a Day". *When the Rangers are fighting Cruel Chrome minus Alpha, Cruel Chrome comments about Kat almost being a second-rate replacement for Kimberly and asks who the real Pink Ranger is. This is ironic, in that Kat was Kim's stand-in in the Prime Reality. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited